Thundersnap
❝ n/a''.'' ❞ — tba. Thundersnap is a strapping charcoal tom with lighter Bengal markings and chartreuse eyes. His build is muscular, with large paws and haunches. He often contorts his conduct to his benefit, for instance, flirtatious and suave. Or, extremely compliant; congenial. The tom utilizes his mastery of deceit to be held high in others opinions, although he is intelligent and knows when to don his various masks and evade being caught. Of course, Thundersnap would not attempt to manipulate one of higher ranking. He is currently a Warrior of Shadowclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Bengal(markings) x Maine Coon(build) Description: tba Palette: : = Base (#0e0f0f) : = Markings (#a57e59) : = Other Markings (#a57e59) : = Eyes (#809360) : = Inner Ears (#5b3746) : = Nose (#684855) : = Tongue (#ef9bbd) : = Pawpads (#684855) : = Scars (#723140) Voice: Thundersnap's words are premeditated, rumbling from his throat and intimidating those who have no knowledge of his personality. Scent: Thundersnap carries a fragrance of cinnamon and nutmeg, pleasant and usually transferred onto those in his vicinity. Gait: Long strides and confidence are main attributes of his gait, alongside a scooping motion that carries him efficiently yet without lacking beauty or grace. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Determination Thundersnap, once he has his eye on something, is not swayed by anything that is placed in his way. This can prove to be lethal if he ever decides to slip into more nefarious goals. * +''' '''Perservering Even if delay halts his path to what he desires, Thundersnap continues with immense resolution. * ±''' '''Sarcastic Showing his more malicious side, Thundersnap relishes using sarcasm and figures of speech. * ±''' '''Impersonal The Shadowclan warrior does not allow personal sentiments and thoughts to intrude upon his duties or other things. * −''' '''Manipulative If needed, Thundersnap will contort his personality and conduct to achieve what he wants. Tricking others into believing what mask he decides to done, the feline has become a master of deceit although he rarely uses these skills since maturing. * −''' '''Spiteful Strongly defending his and his clan's honour, Thundersnap will hurtle vindictive comments and battle with unsparing fierceness. 'Likes' *Activity **Thundersnap thrives off of movement and activity, powering his liking for patrols and hunting parties. 'Dislikes' *Swimming **Much like any cat outside of Riverclan, Thundersnap despises the thought of swimming and thinks anyone who likes it to be quite peculiar; depending on their other traits he could find them interesting. 'Goals' *Higher Ranking **Thundersnap aspires to be in a place of power, although he'll only want to reach that by utilizing his skill and despises those who use fraud. 'Fears' *Being Forgotten **Being forgotten and replaced is a fear of his, and this most likely stems from his kithood. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Deathstrike, Honeymoon, Foxkit, Thunderkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Deathstrike and Honeymoon had Thunderkit and Foxkit. Deathstrike would've preferred a she-kit and often expressed his disappointment in his sons. *Thunderkit and his brother grew close under their father's resentment. 'Apprenticeship' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Deathstrike, Foxpaw, Thunderpaw Age Range: 6-10 moons *Despite not inhabiting a clan, the brothers took 'paw names and were taught by Deathstrike. *Training was strenuous and strict, resulting in skill and precision. *Even though Foxpaw and Thunderpaw assumed impeccable capabilities, their father continued to be bitter. 'Loner' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Deathstrike, Honeymoon, Foxcry, Thundersnap Age Range: 10-14 moons *Deathstrike was not a leader, although his sons received their warrior names: Foxcry & Thundersnap. *Thundersnap and Foxcry were 'kicked out.' *The brothers dwelled here and there together before parting ways on mutual terms. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 14-?? moons *Thundersnap joined ShadowClan. Foxcry travelled to somewhere unknown. *tba 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Thundersnap does not know any Thunderclan cats, his whiskers twitch. '' ::"They're.. alright." |-|ShadowClan= :''He has not met many Shadowclan cats currently, Thundersnap's ears flicker left and right. ::"I'm glad they have accepted me, but I am yet to form friendships." |-|SkyClan= :A skeptical look passes over his features. ::"Who?" |-|WindClan= :Thundersnap's lip curls and his tail lashes. ::"I'd rather not voice my opinion." |-|RiverClan= :Thundersnap shrugs, and hint of amusement surface in his gaze. ::"I admire how they can swim in that river, strange." 'Trivia' *Thundersnap is, deep down, quite gentle. *He misses his brother and yearns for a family. *A more jealous, vindictive streak is present within him; unknown to others. 'Quotes' ❝ n/a ❞ — tba 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior